


My Father's Son

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Chan, Explicit Language, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry isnotfine with the way his father ended their 'relationship' and comes up with a plan to attract his Father's attention's in a non traditional way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._ **

* * *

**Warnings:** Restraints, Sounding, Spanking, Toys, Enema, Fisting, BDSM

**Author's Notes:** First of all I would like to say that this is a bit OOC and I think it has to be because Harry grew up with a 'loving' parent as opposed to the Dursley's so he can't be the same person as we see. So yes, said my peace there. Now, on to- WTF! ::looking at my warnings:: Right? Well, yeah. I hope you're not seriously squicked out by this. I apologize in advance if you are. My muse decided that this is what I should write. I think it was feeling vindictive because I made it re-write most of the story after I had almost finished it. I tried to reason that it really wasn't my fault that the file got corrupted (yes pun intended) and that most of my back story was wiped, but it wouldn't hear it. So please be very very aware that the warnings are exactly what they say and I mean them very much. If you know you can't hack it then please step away from this disturbing (to some) piece. End public announcement. Everyone else, enjoy! 

*~*~*~*~*~*

I can't believe our plan worked. It took a week of constant non-stop attacks of the physical, verbal, and even indirect kind, but finally Draco and I got what we wanted. Or I did anyway; I'm not sure how Draco is faring. It was all done for this- this moment of perfection. 

As I came to, I could feel the strain on my arms from being shackled and hung up like a cold slab of meat, my toes just barely grazing the ground. I can feel my muscles twinge as they hold my body weight and by the complete silence, it seems that my arms will be in much more pain by night's end. The shackles, I could tell, had the padding spell removed no doubt to aid in my punishment and are now biting into my wrists. I contract my muscles to see if anything else is tied, strung, or stressed otherwise, but so far, only my arms have any restraints. I have come to realize that I am completely nude beside the blindfold that holds me in constant darkness. 

I'm not sure how long I've been out or how long I've been hanging, but I know it can't have been too long as I know all too well that my father is not patient. Also, my arms have not gone numb yet, which I know that they will go numb if I'm left hanging long enough- previous experience and all. There was a slight chill permeating the room that caused a shiver from head to toe and a wave of arousal. I know that I've been behaving inappropriately and totally contrary with the promise I had made at the beginning of the year, but I am still boiling at the fact that my father was able to just push me away when it was no longer convenient to have me around. Therefore, while I am under his roof and under his rules he will pay attention to me, even if it comes in the form of punishment. And how sweet the punishment will be. I can just feel it as I hang here in the playroom deprived of sight and warmth. 

I can feel that the temperature is slowly beginning to warm. The shackles holding me up suddenly begin to move my arms in opposite directions to shoulder width and my body is beginning to lower. I can finally stand, but the shackles didn't stop lowering me. This is a bit different, but then lengths of what I assume to be rope tie around each ankle and lift my lower body to the same height as my upper body until a cold leather surface slides under my back and shoulders. The ropes holding my legs slacken onto metal footrests with leather ties that are spread wide, almost uncomfortably so. I am completely open in this position and it both terrifies me and arouses me. We've never come this far in the playroom and I fear I may have pushed a button too many. 

I can't hear anything over my own labored breathing, but I hope he's in the room right now watching as his magical toys and ropes move me and mold me to his whims. I'm trying to calm my breathing, but a few minutes later, I still hear nothing, I am still exactly as the ropes, and chains left me. My upper body resting against hard leather with my arms stretched out at shoulder width, my bottom in the air and my legs spread wide in waist level metal contraptions with some type of ties slack around my ankles. 

"Harry, why do you make me do this?" there was tint of disappointment in the booming voice that made me jerk in my restraints. I'm sure the voice was not loud at all, but being deprived of sight my hearing was more on alert and with the recent lack of noise it made it all that more amplified when he did speak. My heart, still racing from the recent start, increased in rate as the soft footsteps came closer. 

"I am positive we had a conversation before the school year began about acceptable behavior and the recent reports have _not_ " a sharp sting to the fleshy inside of my thigh, dangerously close to my crotch made me jump, "been favorable in the least." _Fuck!_ -the riding crop. He was extremely angry if he was bringing out the crop. The first and last time I had seen that crop was when I was eight and I thought it fun to play 'Father' by taking his wand when he was in the bath and starting slinging off spells randomly. I had learned my lesson then, but I guess this was just as bad in his book. My breathing started to come in short gasps at the thought of the crop and a light sheen of sweat broke out all over my body. 

"I will control every part of your body tonight and you will take each and everything I dish out without complaint." He made no sound, but the cleansing spells working inside and outside my body let me know just how much I would be going through tonight and it made me tremble in equal parts fear and excitement. 

"Your body," the crop skimmed down my flank, "your pleas," his fingers fluttered over my panting mouth, "your release" _holy Merlin!_ His grip was tight on my cock and balls which took the slight pleasure pain as permission to fill out, "belong to me and I will do with them as I please." His hands released my cock, but came back and strapped a cock ring with a ball spreader and a leather cock cage. It must be charmed to hold back my release because a low pressure just below and behind my cock and balls is starting to form. I let out a low whimper. That was all I dared without permission. 

"Such creamy unblemished skin" the crop caressed one arse cheek then the other. "Let's remedy that." Then the spanking began. 

The crop never hit the same place twice and never in the same vicinity which kept my body on edge. The spanks started light, merely a sting, but then they grew with such intensity that made me cry out and my backside was burn. I could just picture the rosy red that was my backside to the pale white legs and back surrounding it. A light touch made me shy away I was so sensitive. 

"Perfect. Now, we'll start small and work our way up or shall I say _bigger_?" A slight breeze touches my heated skin from his moving around the room and a light thump as he set something soft and slightly heavy on a nearby surface, a table probably then a zipper sounded then nothing. I strain my ears a bit to try to hear why the proceedings have stalled when all of a sudden a white light is blinds me. I blink rapidly to try to focus my vision, but I had been in darkness for too long and my eyes are watering and squinting at best at the light in the room. 

"I had planned to keep you blindfolded, but I do so enjoy all of your emotions cross your face. I love the way your eyes widen, your increasing heart rate and the labored breathing when you feast your eyes on the implements for the coming - events." Saying as much the single bright spotlight that was shining in my eyes dimmed until it was gone and in its place, a white glow began to emanate from some unseen place in the room that is just as bright, but milder somehow and not directed at anyone or anything in particular. My father, now satisfied that I have my sight back, settles my silver rimmed glasses gently over my eyes and murmurs a soft sticking spell to make sure they stay in place. 

I shake my head slightly now that my vision has mostly cleared and finally I look between my obscenely spread legs and see my father bare chest wearing a pair of black skin tight leather pants sitting on a stool, a table next to him with an open case of knitting needles? He was holding one that looked to be a bit thinner than a pencil, but only just and he was spreading something on it. I looked a bit closer and then it dawned on me that he was spreading lube on it. Where was that going to go? 

He began speaking when he saw the question in my eyes. After all, it was no fun torturing-er _punishing_ if the intended victim-um _recipient_ didn't know what was going on or what the tools where used for. I'm suddenly having a horrible feeling that is making my cock twitch. 

"By your expression I will safely assume that you have never seen or even heard of sounds before," he glanced my way when my expression didn't change "well let me enlighten you." He finished coating the sound in his right hand and took hold of my cock in his left. My eyes widened as the sound made its way to my pee slit. 

"You are allowed to scream" was the last I heard before I did just that. The sound was placed at the tip of my cock; my father pinching the head slightly to widen the pee slit and placed the tapered end of the sound in the hole. My father's left hand held my cock straight and slowly let the sound descend into my cock. The going was slow, but the weight of it made it burrow deeper and it _burned!_ Merlin did it burn. My head was thrashing from side to side and my lower body wanted to as well, did it ever, but the pain was immobilizing. My cock was confused, it didn't know if it wanted to harden or wilt, but it didn't matter because the cock ring and the added contraptions didn't let it do much of anything. Surprisingly enough the rest of me is finding the pain arousing beyond belief and I'm almost screaming for more, but I am not inclined to find out what that command will bring about or am I? Before I can put that to the test, I hear and feel a spell to hold my cock upright and then a murmur that begins continuous jolts of pleasure and pain down my cock and up my spine. He had set the sound to vibrate! 

My body is trembling and twitching every few minutes as I try to see what the next round will entail. I don't have to wait for long as my father is taking out some of the larger vibrators form the cabinet, a set of clamps, and a pouch attached to a hose with a thin dildo at the end. The last series of items I have never seen before, but I guess tonight is a day for firsts. 

He walked over with the clamps in his hands and attached them to my nipples without fare. I let out a yelp as the tiny metal teeth latched on. A low whine is beginning to make its way out of my mouth as the clamps began to suck and chew at increasing intervals and the sound is still vibrating, embedded in my cock. A strong wave of arousal makes my body tremble and a light sweat to break out all over my body once again. My hands are clenching dying to touch myself to feel up my father's chest, but I know that that is not part of tonight's repertoire. Tonight is about my punishment and my father's enjoyment out of seeing me tied and unable to stop his ministrations. Just the thought is making my body writhe in ecstasy with the toys in motion and my need to be touched, to be used, for more! I know he has always wanted to do this, but something held him back when he tried to move our activities further. Now he has the perfect excuse and I can't wait to experience it all. 

The sound of rushing water pulled me out of my thoughts as I twist my head as much as I am able to see what my father is up to. He is over by the metal sinks sterilizing the vibrators and butt plugs. I have never seen some of them before and with good reason as most are almost as wide as my forearm and just as long. My sphincter clenches and releases at the thought of such large toys invading it and I begin to pant. 

"Let's see how much that hole of your can take, shall we?" He was half way done coating a huge black three-headed plug that looked to be at least 3 inches in width at the smallest part when I noticed him between my legs. When had he returned with the toys? 

"Since you think you can handle yourself so well in all the fights and quarrels let see if you can handle this. After all, isn't this, what you have been acting out for? To show everyone that you're your own man, that you can take anything dished out? Let's see how true that is" A cool and slick sensation appeared in my arse and not a second later did the plug follow. The pressure was steady, but even then the width of the plug was bigger than anything I'd taken before and my muscles were protesting. 

"Aaaahhhh!" the tip was able to push through, but it wasn't even the whole head yet. My body twitched and contracted with all the stimulation."Fuck! Father, Dad, Please!" I sobbed. I'm not sure if I'm begging him to stop, or to give me more, but the sensations have me flying. 

"What do you want Harry? Tell me" The first 'head' managed to make its way in and I let out a loud wail. My chest heaving and the rest of my body was jerking. The plug didn't stop, but continued its steady path inward past the second head. 

"More! Please Dad, I need more" It felt as if my channel was one part pushing out and three parts greedily pulling in the huge plug. The pain was gone now only an unbelievably full feeling remained and the need for more, for movement was left. A loud whine ripped out of my throat as I tried to undulate my body, more, more, more! 

The last head is in and I feel like I'm floating away."Dad!" I shriek as he pulls the plug almost all the way out and pushes it back in in rapid succession. I'm going wild now, bucking in my restraints hoping to Merlin that something would give. It's too much, too soon, all at once, can't process the pleasure! It feels as if I'm going to combust, but the insignificant piece of leather around my cock and balls is holding me back. I'm certain that if the cock ring were not in place, even the metal oh-so-sweet sound wouldn't have kept my release form coming. 

He kept it up, the quick in out, for a dozen or so thrusts before he takes the plug out completely to my disappointment. 

"Oh don't worry, that was just the beginning. I have much bigger things in store for you." I can't possibly imagine what else he could do to me that would be able to top that monster of a plug, but I thought too soon. Father was back at the sink, with the soiled plug no doubt, but he's also mixing something into the pouch I had seen earlier. I don't have a very good view, but I see the pouch filling with a liquid and the small dildo at the end fiddled with until something squirts out at the end. 

"Let's get you cleaned up for the final event." Father brought over a large metal stand in which he hung the liquid filled pouch. The dildo attached to the end of the hose was glistening as he held it up for me to see. It was tiny compared to the plug that had just reamed by arse, but I didn't dare comment. "I'm going to clean you out. Not that I hadn't earlier, but this will ensure that you are _completely_ clean for me. Now make sure you clench tight and hold it in so there is no spilling or _else_." The glint in his eyes left the rest unsaid, but now I am getting nervous. I am relaxed and open beyond belief after his earlier performance and I am not confident that I can hold in anything in my bowels for any length of time. Then it dawned on me. The glint in his eye said it all. It was done on purpose! He knew exactly what he was doing when he introduced the large plug. I moved a bit restless in my chains, my breathing speeding up. Then I felt it. 

The small dildo barely met any resistance as it passed through my guardian muscle. I clench as much as I can to try to keep it seated, but my attempts are laughable and he knows it. 

"Ready?" Then without waiting or needing my consent he released the valve holding the liquid back and a squirt of warm water hits my insides. The feeling was more than a plug could give. It was a feeling of being filled that kept growing and growing without any solid mass to account for. It was highly arousing and very hard to keep from spilling with the slight movements I was making. 

"Almost done." I opened my eyes, I hadn't even realized I had closed them, to see that the bag was almost empty although it felt like it had taken forever to empty. I looked down my body and I realized that I had a small paunch as if I was expecting. My eyes were glued to my stomach that kept growing incrementally and my dad happened to notice. He ran a few fingers slightly over the bulge giving me shivers. He looked a bit pensive as he pressed down just slightly. I let out a loud groan. I had been able to keep from leaking, but the press on my stomach was testing me, almost to breaking point. 

"Ever wonder what you'd look like if you were with child?" The fingers skimmed over the bulge again and I prepared for the press, but it never came. "I _will_ see you round with child, do not worry about that" this time he did press and I let out a tortured moan. 

"Now, make sure to hold it in. I will be taking the nozzle out" Sure enough the dildo started to retreat slowly and I want to void the water, but to do so would enrage my father. Finally, the head was out and I felt full to bursting. My muscles clenched for all they were worth, but it was a losing battle. If I had to hold it much longer, it was going to have a messy outcome. I clenched my eyes closed trying to regulate my breathing and keep from soiling myself. I heard something metal scrape the floor but then everything was silent except for my breathing and the blood rushing through my ears, cock then excruciating pain. 

My eyes opened wide as the surprise of such pain made me lose my concentration and water started to leak. I barely managed to clench my sphincter before another wave of pain took over my body, originating at my chest and slowly dissipating. My father had taken the nipple clamps off and the pain of blood returning was dizzying, but the arousal euphoric. 

"It's OK, you can let go" His hands ghosted over my sensitive nipples down my extended stomach and squeezed my over sensitized prick making the sound vibrations felt all the way to my toes. I choked on a scream as my body convulsed and my bowels released. My father helped by pressing down on my stomach making the water gush out faster. 

I know I should feel embarrassed by the sudden release and I am deep down, but it was so invigorating and sensual the way my father kept looking at my splayed and heaving form as if he wanted to do it all over again and again and consume me whole at the end. The fire in his eyes was growing to insurmountable proportions that spurred me on. 

"Father, Dad, Daddy please! More, I need more" My body was beyond tired and over sensitized that every little touch caused such an amount of pleasure that it registered as pain. The nipple clams had come off, but the vibrating sound was still snug in my cock and the cock ring was holding back my release. 

"Please, I need you! In me, on me, take me," I moaned in frustration as my father moved around the room cleaning up after the mess that I had just created effectively ignoring me and my pleas. At last, the only thing that was left on the table was a large pot of lube and a moist and dry towel. Was he finally going to take me? I moaned in need and anticipation. I wanted this, I wanted him inside me, pounding into me, but I also wanted to come. I wanted the sound taken out and my cock release, but this was my father's game, his rules. 

"Oh you'll have me in you alright," he murmured as he scooped a large dollop of lube in his right hand and began to coat four fingers. After the current play, I was sure that they weren't going to stretch much, but I needed something anything in me. 

This was the first time he had actually put his fingers in me since I woke up hanging here. I hadn't realized how wonderful it felt to have fingers stretching you until you are denied them. He started with three and it felt so good. 

The stretch was minimal, but once the fingers were, in he spread them out making room and looking for that sweet spot that drove me crazy. After a few more strokes, I jerked and squeezed his fingers inside my body. He let out a low chuckle. 

"Found it" and Merlin did he ever. Every stroke in he stroked and pressed until I was nearly incoherent. That was when he pulled out and stroked back in with four fingers. I was so relaxed that I didn't realize until he stroked in and spread. 

"Oh, Merlin, moredon'tstopkeep going!" I couldn't remember my name, or where I was, just that there was pleasure and that it better not stop. 

"Brace yourself" I could have sworn I heard him say something, but I was too lost in a haze to care until a large intrusion began to apply pressure to my arsehole. I wasn't sure what it was until my father slowly twisted his hand and I felt the knuckles graze the guardian muscle as they pushed in. For all of three seconds white lights burst behind my eyelids as the widest part of my father's hand, _his hand_ made his way into my yielding innards. 

"Oh, oh Gods! Please move I need to feel you move!" I was sobbing by the time that my father complied by spreading his hand into a fan then bringing it back in to form a fist. 

"Are you ready?" I nodded, no words left to me. He slowly but steadily pushed his fist is and retreated. Every inward push went deeper and deeper until a little more than half of his forearm was ensconced in me. My body was trembling and I couldn't take it anymore. I needed release and I needed it bad. 

"Please Dad, please I need to come, do anything please!" His arm pulled out the ball of his hand at my entrance and pushed back in twisting and turning, hand fanning out and fisting slowly. His left hand squeezed my cock one more time before grabbing hold of the sound's end and pulling it out. Quickly he removed the cock ring, spreader and cage before speeding up his stroked in and out. 

My muscles clamped down on my father's arm just as he was stroking inward. His arm was held captive by my writhing bucking body as I exploded. My come shoot up in the air and landed as high up as my chin. My screams echoed off the playroom walls as my head thrashed back and forth. With one last scream, I let go of reality and faded into black. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

When I came to this time around, I was fully dressed in my pajamas and in my bedroom. What? We were not done! I can't believe I passed out and I definitely can't believe that he ended the play right then! 

I made to get up but two things stopped me- One, the ache in and on my backside and two, Teppy my personal house elf. She popped in as soon as my feet touched the black carpet and handed me a note. This was bad. Usually written notes between my father and me only happened when he was extremely upset with me. 

I looked at the scrawled 'Harry' on the front of the note one last time before opening it and reading with trepidation. 

_Harry,_

_I hope you are feeling well. I know I might have gone overboard in the playroom, but it was warranted and you know it. There are healing potions by your bed if you need them and Teppy has been charged with your care if you still do not feel up to par. Now, please excuse my cowardice in using a letter to say what I feel must be said._

_Last night was exactly what I said, a punishment. I gratified you by way of my toys and my hand for my own personal pleasure, but you shall no longer receive release by my body. I know you were expecting me to take you, but I meant it when I told you that our liaisons had come to an end when I spoke to you at the beginning of the school year. Last night was a farewell to said liaisons._

_With that said, any more 'acting up' will be dealt with by an indefinite magic block and house elf duties. Do not disappoint me again._

_Yours,_

_Father_

I crumpled the note in my hand and threw it across the room towards the fireplace, but it fell a few feet short. He was really putting an end to this, to us. I could not-would not let it happen. I made to get up again, but the pain held me to the bed. 

"Damn it!" I punched the pillow. Teppy popped in once again. 

"Is Master Harry needing anything?" I was going to tell her to scram, but then I asked her to return the note I had tossed across the room. She brought it to me and left at my wave. _'Please excuse my cowardice'_ now I wonder why he was too cowardly to sit down and tell me this face to face. After all admitting to cowardice and being a Gryffindor was simply just not done. 

Maybe I can change his mind. Maybe I just need to try a bit harder. I downed the healing and pain potions on my bedside table and waited for them to kick in, a plan forming already. 

Maybe I _can_ be my father's son. 


End file.
